That makes three
by TheRainDropsAreMyMusic
Summary: Bella discovers another kind of mythical creature and tells her all about the Vampires and Werewolves so she knows she isn't alone in the world of things that humans don't believe in
1. Witch

**Okay it is 2:02 in the morning and I can't sleep untill I get this done so I really hope you all like this idea, I know I do and that is the really important thing.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or page 143 of Eclipse (if you read this story and then the last couple of lines on that page you will understand) i also don't own Cheerios... i do; however, know the grandaughter of the man who came up with them originally so eat that ;)**

_**Bella POV**_

Charlie left early this morning so I have the house to myself. I am exhausted from Angela's 18th birthday party last night. Alice planned it so it was very over the top and quite long and tiring. I pull on a gray hoodie and dark blue skinny-jeans and walk downstairs to get some breakfast. I pour myself a bowl of Cheerios and eat quickly. I decide that today I will clean the house. I get up and wash my bowl in the sink, setting it on a towel to dry. I walk into the living room and start to fold the blankets on the couch. Suddenly there is urgent knocking at the door. I can't imagine who it is. The only people I could possibly be expecting were the Cullens or Jacob. None of them would knock they would just come in and sneak up on me like usual.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ Wow very impatient, "I'm coming hold on a second" I yell to the person at my door.

I walk to the door and open it. Angela stumbles into the entryway and I say hello to her.

"Hi," she replies "can I sit down?" she asks.

"Sure come into the kitchen." I walk her to the kitchen and she slumps in Charlie's chair. I sit down across the table from her and let her sit and calm down a little before I ask her what is wrong. When I do ask she takes a deep breath and replies shakily that I won't believe her when she tells me.

"Try me." I say, after all I have many mythical creatures to deal with. How could Angela have anything to tell me that could top vampires and werewolves on the unbelievable scale?

"Okay, so this morning my whole family was still sleeping when I woke up. I went to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of milk. After I put the jug back in the fridge I turned around to pick up my glass and take a drink, I accidentally hit it off the counter." Isn't there a saying about not crying over spilled milk or something? I can't believe Angela is all worked up about spilling milk. "It was on the counter near the dining room where my mom just got new carpet. She told us that if we messed up her carpet at all we would be in serious trouble. My glass was falling towards the carpet so I reached out to grab it even though I knew I wouldn't be able to catch it and keep it from spilling, or so I thought." Wait, 'Or so I thought?' what does she mean by that? "In my head I was screaming for the cup not to hit the ground and then the scariest thing happened."

"What happened Angela?" I am concerned for my friend, she looks like she is about to cry.

"I think it would be easier to show you. I just need a glass or a plastic cup. I swear it won't get broken."

"Sure," I walk to the cabinet and fish out a small plastic cup from when I was a little kid. And start to hand it to her but she won't take it. "No, I need you to drop it right when I tell you to, okay?" I nod and we walk to the bigger open space in the room. "Now!" she says.

I drop the cup and it is like the world is going in slow motion. I expect her to suddenly have lightning fast reflexes or something, but absolutely nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.


	2. Phone Calls

**Okay it is now 2:50 in the morning. this is the second chapter. I bet if you are reading this you already figured that out.**

**Disclaimer: if any of you were under the impression that I own Twilight you are sadly mistaken and I hope that this misunderstanding in our relationship does not happen again.**

_**Bella POV**_

The cup is halfway o the ground and suddenly wisps of silver come out of Angela's fingertips. They wrap around the cup and pull it into Angela's waiting hand. I stare at her incredulously because I can't believe my eyes.

"No way! You can't be a w-" I begin but am cut short by Angela finishing my sentence.

"Witch, yeah. I did some searching for stories on the internet and found some stories that sound exactly like this." I remember just last week when I was fighting with Edward about the whole Vampires against Werewolves nonsense. I said to him that if Angela turned out to be a Witch she could 'join the party too'. Thinking about this wants to make me fall on the floor laughing but I don't. "I always thought witches were supposed to be mythical creatures. Now that I am one it fells weird because there can't possibly be any other mythical creatures out there, that would be impossible."

"Oh but you have no Idea how wrong you are there my friend." I say to her, it feels good to be able to tell her finally about everything but I decide that the mythical creatures themselves should tell her all of it, I decide to only fill her in.

"Wait, what do you mean? You can't be telling me there are really mythical creatures out there. And if there are, how do you know? I mean it's not like they walk around saying what they are."

"Ah the question of how I know. Well if you are seriously curious, which I suspect you are, I am dating one. And the other is my best friend, you remember Jacob." I say this very calmly and her mouth opens so wide I think it may actually have a chance at hitting the floor even though she is standing very tall and straight. I take her momentary speechlessness and tell her I need to make a few phone calls. She nods her head slightly.

I run up to my room and pick up the small silver phone that the Cullens gave me. I decide to call Edward first.

I dial his number and he picks up on the first ring as usual.

"Hello?" he says

"Hi!" I reply

"Bella! What do you need?" he asks worriedly.

"I need you to come here right now but you will need Carlisle. Oh and Jacob will be here but don't worry I will fill you in on the rest as soon as you get here, and that needs to be soon."

"Okay I will be there as soon as possible. I love you."

"Love you too. See you in a little bit."I hang up the phone and call Jacob praying that he will be home and not running any patrols.

The phone rings and he picks up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" he answeres.

"Hi Jake its Bella, I need you to come to my house right now with Sam. Edward will be here too but you and Sam need to be here so I don't want to hear _anything_ about Edward or Carlisle being there and I don't want them being referred to as 'bloodsuckers, leeches or parasites'" I say this all in a rush, not even pausing once, because I want to get back down to Angela. "I need to go now but please get Sam and be here as soon as possible. Bye."

"Bye." We hang up and I go back downstairs.

When I get to the kitchen I find that Angela is cleaning my cereal bowl from halfway across the room. She finishes drying it and puts it down before I tell her that Edward, Carlisle, Jake, and Sam are on their way.


	3. Vampires

**Well here are the vampires. I will do some chapters later on how the others in the family take the news that Angela is a witch.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not a Vampire or a Witch**

_**Angela POV**_

Bella and I are sitting quietly at her kitchen table waiting for people to come and make sense of my life for me. It has been less than five minutes since she came back down from her room. Suddenly there is knocking at the door. She gets up to answer it and comes back holding Edward's hand with Edward's farther behind them. Edward is begging Bella to tell him what is going on. Apparently she decided not to tell them about me, I am grateful for that. Suddenly he turns from Bella and sees me at the table for the first time.

"My apologies, Angela, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," I say, "I am just glad you are here. Bella says you and your father can help me."

"It is nice to meet you Angela. I am Edward's father in but you may call me Carlisle." His father says shaking my hand. His hand is freezing.

"What did you want us here for?" Edward asks Bella, confused.

"You are going to tell Angela here all about Vampires." She says calmly.

"Are you joking Bella!? We can't do that! It would get us all killed including her! The Volturi will come now just because we have said only this much in front of her! Is that what you want or is this some plot of yours to get me to change you!?" He is pacing now as he yells this. I notice that both Bella and Carlisle flinch when Edward says 'Volturi'.

"She can know for the same reason that Jake can know. She won't spread it I promise."

"Are you telling me that she is a dog too? She looks nothing like those pups down in La Push."

"No, she is not a dog but she is special. Watch this." She reaches towards the bowl on the counter while looking at me. However, instead of picking it up she slides it off the counter so it is going to hit the floor. I reach my hands out and tell it to stop and go back to the counter safely. As it has happened all day, the silver wisps come out of my fingertips and pick up the bowl, then it is placed safely back on the counter where it was before. Edward and Carlisle are staring at me incredulously. I blush and Edward says that they tell me that they are vampires, and list the characteristics. I am slightly frightened but I don't say it out loud. Edward says that I don't have to worry because they are 'Vegetarian' Vampires. I can't figure out how he knew I was afraid but I assume it is just a natural response and he just knew.

"No actually, I read minds." He says, "But not Bella's mind, I can't read hers."

"Okay, that is only minimally disturbing to me I guess. What about the others in your family? Are they Vampires? Do they have special powers?"

Carlisle speaks up this time telling me that he, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie do not have any powers but Edward can read minds, Alice sees the future and Jasper can feel and control the emotions around him.

Before I can ask another question someone else knocks on the door and Bella goes to answer it.

**I hope this is not too odd for anyone... Especially the fact that Angela is a witch with these freaky powers... please don't hate me... I will post the next chapter as soon as i can but my mom is getting upset with me for spending so much time on the computer.**


	4. Werewolves

**This super short. The story is becoming very dry so I will probably only put one or two more chapters and wrap it up. Sorry if you wanted it to be longer.**

_**Angela POV**_

Bella's friend from the reservation walks into the kitchen. Behind him is an older Quileute man.

"Angela this is Jacob and Sam. Jacob and Sam this is Angela."

"And they are…" I prompt.

"Werewolves." Everyone says at the same time. Edward is the only one that says it disgustedly. Jacob glares and mutters something about 'the stupid bloodsucking parasite' Bella yells at him.

"Okay, who is going to tell me everything about werewolves?" Of course they want to know why they are telling me. I have to go through the whole demonstration again. I hate doing it.

They tell me all of the old legends and they even take me outside so I can see them 'phase'.

Suddenly it is all too much and I start screaming and try to run away. In a very 'Bella-esque' moment I trip and fall. Everything is black.


	5. Dream

**This chapter is really short. Sorry in advace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Angela POV**_

I wake up in my bed. The sun is shining on my face. _Wow, that was one weird dream._ I look over at the clock on my bedside table. 11:30 is what it says. Shoot I slept for a long time.

I get up and walk out of my room to get some breakfast.

When I pass my parent's door I hear snoring. _Wow everyone is sleeping late today_. My sister's door is open and I see that she is sleeping as well.

When I get to the kitchen I pull the milk out of the fridge. Then I get a glass from the cabinet. I pour the milk into the glass then return the jug to the fridge. When I turn around to pick up my glass I hit it off the counter. It is falling toward my mother's new carpet. _Shoot! Stop falling!_ I think while reaching toward the falling glass. Then it happens. The silver mist comes out of my fingers. It wraps around the glass and pulls it back up to the counter. _THAT WAS A DREAM! THIS IS NOT REAL! WHAT IS GOING ON!?_ I pinch myself hoping that I will wake up but I don't.

I grab my keys and run out the door. I drive to Bella's. I know what she is going to tell me but I hope it isn't true.

**The End, Окончание, 終了, Lõpp, 結束, Το τέλος**


End file.
